Charms and Secrets: All Saints and Sinners
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: another Charms and Secret one shot fic. This focus after Strangest Things 2: Time and Again. This story is all about All Saints Day and some past or old times will reveal before the prequel of Strangest Things 0.


**A/N: **okay this is another one shot. This is after Strangest Things 2. I hope you will enjoy this. Here are another Charms and Secrets fic.

**Charms and Secrets: All Saints and Sinners**

In Rhima's house, Jin sees Rhima who is thinking what flowers she needs in All Saints Day. Then, he goes off in Silveria Corporation just to observe much like he is observing the Mishima Industries. Until, Rick sees him.

"You're still around?" Rick asked Jin who is fixing his dark green buttoned shirt.

"Yeah… It's quite boring if I'm always barge in this place." Jin said while looking at Rick.

"You know, tomorrow is going to be an All Saints Day. It will be a non-working day. I guess that you'll be excited." Rick smiled.

"It's better if I'm on my own, Rick. I really need to tell Rei about this." Jin said as he leaves.

"Great! I guess I have to tell boss…"

At Rei's office, Rei looks on the portrait of his father Keiya and himself when he was young and Rick arrives.

"Hey, Rei… whaddya looking at?" Rick asked.

"It's my dad, what's so happy about."

"Jin was there earlier. I think he is looking for you."

"What's with him? Oh well, I guess I'll find him soon enough." Rei smiled as he goes out.

"Those two were just acting as a pacifist." Rick reacted while Rei continues to leave.

At the pier riverside, Jin wonders around along with his black motorcycle and Rei arrives with his blue motorcycle.

"Hey, I know that you need me…"

"Rei, I was thinking what kind of flowers that I will give it to Rhima." Jin said suggesting.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not about her. She is thinking about the flowers that will use in her brother's grave."

"Oh, I see. You mean in All Saints Day. That was tomorrow…"

"That's the first time I heard about that. I don't what that means?"

"All Saints Day or what it means. 'The Day of the Dead' It's the festival that all the people visits the grave of their loved ones." Rei explained.

"Really…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, Rei… What's your father's occupation? It's not like he is the CEO on your company." Jin said while looking at him.

"My father used to be an onmyoji."

"Onmyoji…"

"Yes, my dad is able to destroy the evil spirits and the use of elements by paper in Chinese words was written on it. But, he didn't teach me in Mixed Martial Arts, all he does is just to teach me how to shoot a gun."

"Wow, you're father seems to be a better fighter."

"But still, he didn't tell us that he had a heart sickness. Only Rhima's father and Mariana know his sickness." Rei said sadly.

"Rei, I don't know what kind of flower that I should give her." Jin said worried.

"I think it's a flower that her father used to buy. It's just the same as my dad is buying." Rei smiled.

"Thanks, Rei…" Jin said thankfully as he requests him. "How about you and I will go on a race between our motorcycles, I know that you have too."

"Is it a challenge?" Rei reacted.

"No, Rei… I'm just wanted to know if you were good riding it." Jin said while putting his sunglasses on. "You were just like my personal bodyguard…"

"Hmmm…" Rei seems to accept his request as both were waiting.

"Everything is in motion. Then, we wait." Jin is ready to go on his motorcycle as Rei is ready for it.

"This will be a fun race…" Rei smiled as both rides in their motorcycles and Jin goes first then Rei and this is their race in the night.

On the next day, seems to be in All Saints Day, Rhima is looking for Jin and the maid tells her that Jin went off to buy flowers.

At Dangwa, Jin parks his black motorcycle and other girls think of him as a hunk while wearing black sweat shirt and his blue pants and black shoes. Then, he puts his sunglasses on his head while checking all the flower shops. Until a loud mouthed flower shop owner calls him in an impropriate way.

"Hey… Hey you over there?" the flower shop owner said loudly and Jin becomes irritated on him.

"What now… are you trying to kill me with your voice."

"Huh? Is that you, Hunyo?"

"Hunyo?" Jin notices the owner calls him as he mutters. "Wait is that Rhima's father that he is mentioned. Does he think I'm like him?"

"I knew it; you have NO reason why you were HERE, Hunyo."

"Who do you think of me…? I'm that person." Jin reacted angrily raising his brow on him.

"Huh? Oh I'm pretty sorry. I thought that you were Hunyo. Because that you have the same similarity as him."

"That figures…"

"I'm Joe, Joe Mercene, and I'm the owner of my fresh flower shop. Please come in…"

Inside, Jin was amazed that his flower shop seems really popular and some flowers he was selling were all fresh.

"It looks like the flowers were all fresh."

"Yeah…yeah. So, what do you want to buy."

"Actually, that Hunyo you mentioned to me." Jin said wanted to know about Rhima's father.

"Hunyo's real name was Jun Romeo Panganiban. That man used to be a powerful karate fighter."

"Wow… Really."

"Yeah… he always buys flowers all the time. But, I won't forgive him for what he did paying me cheaper money and ran off. That man was actually a horrible person." Joe explained.

"Oh…"

"But still, that time he leaves here. He never pays me back. He just thinks of me as a cheap type of a person."

"I see… That person seems causing trouble."

"But that 14 years ago. Past is a past." Joe said and Jin sees the flowers with yellow petals in which to be yellow roses.

"Can I take it as a bouquet please…?" Jin smiled.

"Oh… that's the yellow roses that Hunyo use to buy." Joe said sadly. "By the time, his wife gave birth on their second child. Hunyo buy these roses for his wife and names it as Rhima."

"Rhima…"

"But I won't forgive him, paying me cheapless money."

"These roses in my place were expensive. I think I will pay for this bouquet of yellow roses."

"For you to say, well its 400 pesos…" Joe said smiling.

"Sounds like a cheaper price. But I will take it. I need these flowers to someone." Jin smiled and he buys the bouquet of yellow roses and he gives him 500 pesos.

"Wow, you give 500 bucks. This is great, it's not like Hunyo was doing." Joe said smiling.

"Just give me the change. So I can leave…"

"Here you go?" Joe gives him a change and wanted to know who he is. "Anyways, who the heck are you and you are not just like Hunyo's."

"I am Jin Kazama, please to meet you." Jin introduces to Joe as he bows to him and leaves. Joe was shocked looking at him.

"What! This guy… is a game character. No way…"

At La Loma Cemetery in the Panganiban's sanctuary, Rhima visits the grave of her older brother, Jun Carlo all by herself and she sees a letter when she reads.

"Rhima, we just came here before the time of All Saints Day. I put some bouquet of orchids into your brother's grave and we prayed for his soul. Rhima, I think it's about time unleashing your skills. Don't try to get patronize with those troublemakers. I'm counting on you."

After she reads it, she felt sad about what her father just told her and remembering the days where she and her brother Jun Carlo visits the grave of their relatives. Suddenly, some punks were trying to threat her but Jun Carlo protects her from harm.

"Brother, if only you were alive." Rhima said while looking on the other people were staying on the grave of their loved ones. "If only if someone is with me. I guess going to the cemetery on my own will be very difficult."

"So, you are your own, chicky."

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems that you're brother will never protect you."

"My brother is dead now. Now that you came all the way just to treat me like a kid. This time I can beat each and every one of you." Rhima said angrily to them.

"Hmph, you became much of a scowled person. You are just like your pathetic brother of yours."

One of the troublemakers tries to get closer to Rhima until she kicks one of them on his stomach and knocked unconscious as she runs away.

"Wha… hey, you can't get away…"

Meanwhile at Outside in La Loma, Jin arrives knowing that plenty of people were visiting the grave of their loved ones. He finally decides to park his motorcycle and walking to the Panganiban's Sanctuary.

When he arrives, he found out that Rhima was gone and he looks on the engrave name of Rhima's brother Jun Carlo Panganiban and he sees the bouquet of orchids as he puts the bouquet of yellow roses and he found the necklace that he puts it on Rhima's neck knowing that Rhima was in danger.

At the apartments of the graves Rhima lost her way as she was confronted the troublemakers in the past.

"All right, you're going too far. We're going to beat you down…"

When they started to beat Rhima, Jin arrives in time while crossing his arms slightly.

"You troublemakers won't learn do you?" Jin said while crossing his arms. "I guess that you were trying to hurt her. I will stop you by force."

"Huh? Who the hell are you…?"

"Don't you even dare trying to hurt her? I just found out that you people were just breaking all the rules. If you lay hands on Rhima, I will just knock you out." Jin said in a serious deep tone on his voice and one of the troublemakers attacks him but avoided and he easily defeats it with his Demon's Paw.

"Huh? This guy is strong. What the hell…"

"We have to beat him…"

The troublemakers were trying to attack Jin much to Rhima's dismay. One of them beats it with his Shun Ren Dan and the other is his Savage Sword causing the troublemakers to run away because of him.

"Ugh, let's get out of here…" One of the troublemakers retreats because of Jin as he threatens both while clutching. "You'll pay for this…"

"Jin… but how did you know that I'm here." Rhima said sadly.

"I've been looking for you. Rhima. I didn't know that you were in trouble."

"Why did you leave me without telling me? You should ask me if you're leaving." Rhima reacted.

"Let's get back to your brother's grave. I will tell you why I left." Jin smiled.

Returning to the Panganiban's Sanctuary, Rhima finally realize that Jin leaves her because of buying a bouquet of flowers.

"You mean that you buy a bouquet of flowers. That's the flowers where my father buys it to my mom."

"The truth is that the shop keeper thinks of me as your dad, Rhima. I think those flowers use to think about." Jin explained.

"I know that it's not good going to the cemetery on my own. I know it's really dangerous." Rhima said becomes sad to him as he tells her.

"You should tell me if you were going to the cemetery, Rhima. It's pretty dangerous if you go all by yourself." Jin said becomes worry to Rhima.

"I guess you're right." Rhima smiled as she sees him praying on her brother's grave. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, be quiet Rhima, I'm just praying…"

Rhima was happy seeing him praying for her lost brother. She wishes if her parents were around they always doing the same prayer.

At Loyola Memorial Park, Rei prays for his father's grave having his picture engraved on his name "Keiya 'Kei' Cashimiro" and Rick just guard him.

"Rei, how long can we get home." Rick said worried.

"It will take time…" Rei is still praying. Until he sees an old man knowing about his father as he was shocked. "Wha, who are you…"

"Son of Keiya Cashimiro, I'm impressed. Your dormant onmyoji skill will be released soon enough."

After that, the old man disappears. Rick notices about this.

"We need to go, Rei. I think that frail old man is trying to scare us." Rick said and Rei decides to leave his father's grave.

"My dormant skill… Who is that old man? And how did he know my father?" Rei muttered as he leaves with Rick.

At Panganiban's Sanctuary, Jin finally finishes praying and Rhima seems happy to him.

"Guess, I'm done, let's get something to eat."

"Okay… this is not going to be a joyride." Rhima smiled.

"I know… I realised that I got caught by traffic enforcers. Maybe I'm just a sinner sometimes…"

Both Jin and Rhima leaves at the cemetery and went to the Chinese Restaurant to eat dinner. While they were eating, Jin thinks while Rhima is with him.

"I guess I pray for her brother just like I pray for my mother in honor of her. No matter what, I'll protect Rhima by my side." Afterwards, both were staring at the restaurant they been ate at dinner.


End file.
